Emperor King Rogers the Cheater
"I love Cooper Scott!" - Pungga Emperor King Rogers the Cheater is the Emperor of the Empire of the Rogers Clan, King of the Rogers Kingdom, and a bully. In his Discord, he has complete and full control of everyone despite the simulated freedom of allowing knights and nobles to kick and ban. He also has invincibility from anyone's powers and bullying. The title of 'the Cheater' derives from the former Queen, Jenny the Abusive, when he was accused of cheating on her for Lady Tash of Orenjuyce History Pungga was born into the Rogers Kingdom, with his father being the King at his time of birth. He was brought into the world of Discord, and the nation of Safe Space. The Rogers Kingdom was a peasantry clan which the King had some connections with Knights of the land, such as the Hosking Tribe. This would make sure clan survived in an event of war, but there were no wars anyways. Pungga grew up an annoyance. He would be known for joining the movement for an equal Discord which would resulted in him getting banished for some short moments. As the Safe Space was growing older, equal rights movement were becoming quite radical. The Hosking Tribe, a close ally of the Rogers Kingdom, would eventually organise a new nation ruled by the Hosking Tribe called the Rebellion Alliance against the Safe Space (RASS). Finally, Pungga's father retired and he had become the new King of the Rogers Kingdom. His first action in his role was to join the Rebellion Alliance therefore elevating the clan to a Knights. As the Alliance was secret, Pungga still pretended he held allegiance to the Safe Space. Therefore, he performed sabotage operations. The Safe Space dictator was well aware that Pungga and the members of the Rebel Alliance were causing the sabotage operations but were still not aware of a Rebellion Alliance itself. This would then cause the start of the Safe Space Civil War, which Pungga had participated in at a major level. The war raged on, and once the Safe Space military discovered a rebellion, a peaceful resolution was forced. The Safe Treaty, which called for the union of the RASS and the Safe Space, was opposed by Pungga because he thought that dictatorship would continue to reign upon others. The treaty was still signed because the majority of the Rebellion Alliance agreed to do so. O This caused the Rogers Kingdom to be relegated back to peasant status. Once the Civil War ended, the RASS became silent and a thing of the past. The Safe Space would also be silent and would eventually dissolve. The Rogers Kingdom seemed like it was becoming homeless with the lack of trade and conversation. Pungga had discovered a Discord formed by a member of the Safe Space, Pope Bistofa of Blackpowder Bay. It had appeared that as a result of the war, the reputation of Pungga deteriorated. This then had Bistofa believe that him and his clan was not worthy of entry into his state called the CC Discord. Pungga applied for migration to CC Discord, but it was denied. He had to use heavy bribing and convincing to eventually be let in with the promise of no civil wars within the borders. Pungga held the promise, but very loosely. He thought he could be peaceful but instead was beefing with another clan straight away and making jokes about other people. This caused banishment, and therefore Pungga felt more oppressed. He started to think that he can rule a Discord far better than anyone else. This would include freedom of kicking/banning, trials, and more banter allowed. Pungga began his quest to form a new nation. He seceded from the CC Discord, and started to conquer the clans in the CC Discord and to pillage outsiders. The clans were moving into the new Confederacy of the Democratic Discord, and war was raging in the CC Discord. Bistofa and his armies decided not to get involved with the war and instead decided to join the Confederacy of the Democratic Discord; this caused the collapse of the CC Discord. Pungga had won the war. Clans were now a part of the Confederacy, and Pungga banished all alien peoples. He hoped to keep peace within his new nation, which is why outsiders were gone. As the new nation was finally formed, Pungga abolished the use of a clan system and all the former leaders were able to participate in the government. This was to make more opportunities to participate in a fair system and stop clan violence. It was very important at a time like this because the clans were fired up and tense. This system did work and for once the Discord was peaceful. This motivated the choice to bring back the old clan system and monarchy but keeping the laws and justice system. Therefore the name of his nation was changed to the Empire of the Rogers Clan. This was not the greatest choice for peace because the Maddaford Earlship fleed the Empire to avoid a war. However, nothing changed except Pungga's rule had become increasingly authoritarian.